FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs NERONGA
by King Gesura 2000
Summary: something new
1. Chapter 1

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 1

GERMANY 1945

In 1945 the allied force invaded Germany guns were firing, bombs were exploding, soldiers from opposing sides were either lying dead or dying. It was a war of who would come out on top. Meanwhile in the laboratory of a Dr. Tomoe he was studying a startling discovery. A human hear that was still beating! Before the doctor could continue his studies; A Kriegsmarine Officer, flanked by three Commandos, barges into the laboratory of Dr. Tomoe with orders to take the heart. At first Tomoe refuse to give the heart up but one of the commandos holds him at gun point. Dr. Tomoe has no other choice but to give them the heart. As the Kriegsmarine Officer and the commandos leave Dr. Tomoe angered by this tears up his notes and smashes the vials in his lab knowing that his work was all for naught.

EUROPE, NOTHERN SEA THE ENGLISH CHANNEL

The heart is summarily transported by U-Boat to be passed off to their Japanese allies via the Atlantic avoiding any conflict with any enemy subs within the area.

INDIAN OCEAN

In the Indian Ocean, off the Maldives, the U-Boat meets up with a Japanese Imperial Navy submarine to make the exchange. Unfortunately they are sighted by an Allied Forces scout plane and bombed, but not before the Kriegsmarine pass the heart (contained in a locked chest) to the Japanese.

THE SUB

On the sub a solider approaches the general.

SOLIDER: It's dangerous during the day, sir.

The General turns to the solider.

GENERAL: I imagine so.

SOLIDER: even at night it takes too long. What is it that they want us to take?

GENERAL: a human being perhaps.

SOLIDER: Hitler?

GENERAL: Hardly.

SOLIDER: Germany has reached the end of her line. We'd appreciate it, if it was a powerful secret weapon!

HIROSHIMA HOSPITAL

Meanwhile at a Hospital in Hiroshima, a rich couple known as the Makoto family is in a bit of distress as their young daughter was in need of medical treatment, for her heart was failing to keep her alive. One of the doctors had shown up to speak with the girl's mother and father.

MR. MAKOTO (worried): Dr. Umino is there anything we can do to save her?

DR. UMINO: I'm not quite sure, but there is one way.

MRS. MAKOTO (voice breaking): What is it? Please tell us.

DR. UMINO: we may need a heart transplant for her.

MR. MAKOTO: Are there any donors.

Dr. Umino then paused for a few seconds.

DR. UMINO: there is one it should be here in a few minutes.

The couple was crying tears of joy knowing that their daughter will be alright. The general had then arrived with the cargo and gave it to the Doctor.

DR. UMINO: ah there it is we will begin the operation immediately!

OPERATION ROOM

DR. UMINO: Thank you for the trouble but I'm afraid you're a bit late.

GENERAL: why sir?

DR. UMINO: We aren't ready, nor do we have the time for further research work.

The General then hands Dr. Umino the key to the chest. He then goes over the chest to see the cargo they had gotten from the Germans who sacrificed a sub for it. They open it and to their surprise it was the still beating human heart.

GENRAL: what on earth is it!?

DR. UMINO: Frankenstein's heart.

GENERAL: Frankenstein? It's a living heart?

DR. UMINO: yes, it will never die.

GENERAL: never die?

The General himself was stun to see this disturbing image.

DR. UMINO: Have you ever heard about Frankenstein?

GENERAL: yes, I have but not in detail.

DR. UMINO: A long time ago a German scientist named Victor Frankenstein sewed up, a corpse that had been cut into pieces and used electric shock to revive it.

GENERAL: Is this for an important research?

DR. UMINO: to make soldiers who will never die from getting shot.

GENERAL: Are you trying to pull my leg doctor?

DR. UMINO: I really mean it, and now I will use this heart to save this young girl from death.

With that said the operation had begun, many hours have passed since the operation. The girl was still sleeping, as Dr. Umino went to her parents to give them the news. But this may be the last time the Makoto family would be together again. The sirens were blaring, as an Allied force bomber flies over Hiroshima and bombs the city and hospital destroying everyone in a great ball of fire.

Or so we thought…


	2. Chapter 2

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 2

JAPAN, HIROSHIMA 15 years later

In 1960 15 years after the tragic war had befallen the city Hiroshima. Somewhere in a radiotheraptics clinic a young blond haired scientist named Dr. Andrew Hansford who was once a soldier for the American army during the war. He was now doing his best to find a cure for radiation sickness. But hasn't been so lucky, he had just finished checking up on his patients there.

ANDREW: Take care of your selves, I'll come again.

As he was walk he was then met with one of his assistances a blue haired woman Dr. Ami Mizuno.

AMI: Good morning Doctor.

ANDREW: Good morning Ami.

AMI: on your way to check on the next patient?

ANDREW: yes.

Andrew and Ami had just gone into the next room to see Usagi Tsukino a women with long blond hair in pigtails; with blue yes, lying in bed.

ANDREW: How do you feel?

Andrew then sees the embroidering that she was working on.

ANDREW: that looks lovely

USAGI: thank you, I have something for you doctor.

She then reaches for a golden pillow with beautifully embroider design that she had done.

ANDREW: Ms. Tsukino this is wonderful.

USAGI: please take this, doctor.

ANDREW: for me?

USAGI: yes. Thank you very much for everything.

As tears rolled down Usagi's eyes as she smiles, she then hands the embroidered pillow too him.

ANDREW: It's very beautiful thank you.

Andrew then begins to check her pulse timing it with his watch.

ANDREW: did you sleep well?

USAGI: yes.

ANDREW: that's fine.

As he finishes he and Ami then proceed to leave. As they both leave a look of sadness came upon both of their faces.

AMI: she knows her end is near.

ANDREW: perhaps so she is a bright girl.

AMI: yes. That's why she hurried to finish this embroidery for you.

As both Ami and Andrew head into the lab, they then meet up with their college Dr. Greg Urawa looking through a microscope. He then sees Andrew and Ami coming in.

GREG: Dr. Hansford, Dr. Mizuno please look! The cells that have been exposed to twice the lethal dose of radiation have become active.

Andrew then looks through the microscope to see the cells. Greg then sees the embroidery Ami was holding.

GREG: did she die? Usagi Tsukino in Ward No.11

AMI: it's worse than death, she lingers on, wondering from day to day when she'll die.

ANDREW: it's a shame that our research work, hasn't reach the point where we can save her.

GREG: her parents were killed by the A-bomb, weren't they?

AMI: all alone since she was a baby; how can we describe her life?

Andrew then gets up and sighs, after hearing this.

ANDREW: The story of Hiroshima is too tragic. But it's also a fact that it has given us the opportunity to study the cellular tissues of the human body; we must work to turn tragedy into eternal peace and happiness in the future.

AMI: I just hope it will come soon.

IN THE STREES OF HIROSHIMA

Somewhere out in the streets of Hiroshima a mysterious female figure is creeping around a nearby neighborhood at night. She then pears through some bushes only to see a Mastiff on its leash; in someone front yard barking. The strange girl then run over and grabs the large dog by its neck and snaps it. Just then the owner of the dog comes out of his house to see then girl about to run away with her kill.

DOG'S OWNER: HEY YOU! STOP! COME BACK HERE!

During this time Ami was walking home from work, only to see the girl with the dead dog in her arms running past her. She then hears the man calling out, as he comes after.

AMI: sir, what the matter?

DOG'S OWNER: Did you see a strange-looking girl just now?

AMI: yes, she ran in that Direction.

DOG'S OWNER: would you believe it? She killed our dog and it with her I think she's going to eat it.

AMI: is she a waif?

DOG'S OWNER: there were lots of them just after the war. Please be careful, there's no telling what she'll do.

The owner of the dog and Ami then look to see the female waif. While they were looking the girl was busy eating her kill in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 3

The Next morning at a school numerous kids had rushed to their classes as the bell rang, but what they didn't know is the horror that they were about to see. As soon as they made it to the class room, they saw their class pet rabbit dead as it was ripped apart! The newspapers headlines were made. "A DEGENERATE? DEAD RABBIT IN THE SCHOOL ROOM!" As Ami was reading the paper she was disturbed by this. Just then there was a knock on the door, Ami then gets up to see who it was. As she opens the door she then sees it was Andrew in a kimono.

AMI: Hello Andrew.

ANDREW: good evening Ami.

Ami then gets a good look at his kimono.

AMI: Your Kimono is very becoming doctor.

ANDREW: thank you.

Andrew then pulls out a bouquet of flowers for her.

ANDREW: Happy Birthday to you.

Ami was thrilled by his kind gesture.

AMI: Thank you very much please come in.

Andrew then comes in to the house with Ami. As she was putting the flowers. They then both sit down and proceed to enjoy their meal.

AMI: I'm afraid it's a very modest meal.

ANDREW: thank you.

Andrew then try's some of the soup that Ami had made.

AMI: its good, isn't it?

ANDREW: how did you make this soup?

AMI: well first I put dried fish in….

Ami is then interrupted by Andrew.

ANDREW: Oh no, that is the second, first you scoop up some dried fish.

Ami then laughs at Andrews joke.

AMI: It takes time to learn and understand American humor.

ANDREW: Japanese humor is very hard to grasp too.

AMI: are you going to remain in Japan to carry on your research work?

ANDREW: I'm afraid not.

AMI: but what about your research?

ANDREW: Ami, I came here after the war because I was one of the people concerned about the A-Bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima. I wanted to spend my life rehabilitating mankind, not destroying it. But…

AMI: But?

ANDREW: but the more research work I do, the more I am troubled by doubts. So I'm thinking of returning to America to start all over again.

While Andrew & Ami's conversation was still going on, there was a bunch of noise going on outside.

MAN: HEY WATCH OUT!

Ami and Andrew then go look out the window to see what had happened. As they both look outside they see a cab drive rushing to get back in his car. As he drove off they both see a girl lying on in the street presumably hit by the car.

AMI: you're not hurt?

The girl then tried to run away, but with little to no effort due to her leg being injured. Ami then recognizes the girl.

AMI: that girl.

ANDREW: that girl?

AMI: the waif I told you about the other day.

Ami then calls for the girl.

AMI: wait a minute.

Ami then rushes back in the house. Andrew gets a good look at the girl. She had messy light brown hair in a ponytail, light pale skin, and wore old close. Ami had then came back to the window, with a basket full of food and tossed it to the girl. The girl then tries to get up and walks over to the basket and takes it with her.

RADIATION CLINIC

The next morning at the radiation clinic Ami was busy working. Just then Andrew then comes in and sees her.

ANDREW: working on Sunday?

AMI: Doctor. They don't have any Sunday's either.

Andrew then sees the embroidery that the patient Usagi Tsukino had made for him.

ANDREW: do you remember Usagi Tsukino?

AMI: Yes today is the anniversary of her death.

ANDREW: don't squint at bacteria all the time. How about we visit Tsukino's grave?

Ami was happy about this.

AMI: Yes I'd love too. Thank you doctor.

Both Ami and Andrew drive over to the cemetery to pay their respects to Usagi Tsukino's grave. Afterwards Ami and Andrew took a stroll on the beach. While this was going on there were numerous people running towards a nearby cave. Ami and Andrew decide to go and see what the matter was. A few kids run over to see what was in the cave.

BOY: hey there's a waif in here!

BOY 2: really let me see.

MAN 1: kids get back!

MAN 2: It's dangerous, children. Stay away.

It was indeed the strange girl that everyone was clamoring on about she was hiding in the cave, Ami and Andrew then see it was the girl from last night. An officer had then called out to the girl.

OFFICER: You, Come out!

But there was no answer the girl then growled at the people coming after her.

ANDREW: she's the girl from that night?

OFFICER: I can't just shoot her.

AMI: does she really eat dogs and cats?

MAN 2: yes Chickens and Rabbits too. She just like a wild beast herself.

The girl then tries to escape through another way out from the cave.

MAN 1: She has gone farther inside. Go around the back!

Numerous people then get their ladders ready to go in to get the girl. However the girl sees them and goes back inside.

MAN 2: say, don't try to run away! Come out!

MAN 1: hurry come out!

Everyone was trying to go after the girl but she would not come out of the cave. Ami then goes over to talk with the officer.

AMI: We'll bring her out, so please send everyone away.

OFFICER: No, it's too dangerous!

AMI: I've feed him once.

ANDREW: Too many will only upset her. Live us alone.

OFFICER: please be careful.

The people then backed away from the cave entrance to leave Ami and Andrew to deal with the girl. Ami then slowly walk towards her. The girl then leaps out from the shadows and snarls at Ami. Ami then tries to talk to her.

AMI: Come out.

Ami then extends her hand. The girl then walks toward her slowly, Ami does the same. As they both came close the girl was much calmer.

AMI: There's nothing to worry about. Come out.

The girl then walks toward her.

AMI: Come out. No one will hurt you.

With that said the girl then goes with Ami and Andrew.


	4. Chapter 4

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 4

Back at the radiation clinic Ami, Andrew & Greg along with many reporters were with the strange girl as she was being fed. One of the reporters took a picture of her.

REPORTER: careful, don't use the flash gun; she might become violent, if we frighten her!

The girl then looks up at the reporters while she was eating. Ami then hands her a glass of milk. The girl was surprisingly not as hostile in fact she was quite calm around Ami.

ANDREW: strange she's not Japanese, she's Caucasian.

REPORTER 2: so she's a half cast then?

GREG: No, she is distinctly Caucasian.

ANDREW: her body has received vast amounts of radioactivity, and this is the important point, she did not succumb to atomic disease. Instead her body has been building up a strong resistance to radiation.

REPORTER 2: radiation?

REPORTER 3: That's impossible she looks far too young to have been around in World War 2. Wasn't she born on a date later than that?

ANDREW: well I feel she's very important from a scientific point of view; I like you to help me gentlemen in finding out who her parents are, and what sort of environment she grew up in.

As the Reporters left, the girl had started to yawn as she finished the food she was given. The girl had then laid her head onto Ami's lap, as she was falling asleep; Ami smiles seeing how peaceful the girl was.

AMI: poor thing doesn't have a family of her own.

ANDREW: maybe we could try finding that out.

GREG: her parents are probably dead.

AMI: I could try to take care of her.

ANDREW: very well.

GREG: what are you going to call her?

AMI: why not Lita?

ANDREW: Lita it is then.

AKITA OIL FIELDS

In the Akita oil fields there was a drilling in progress. In one of the offices the Former Imperial Navy Officer Natsumi Ginga, who brought the heart of Frankenstein's Monster to Japan in WWII, is now working in an oil factory in Akita Prefecture. One of the co-workers then walks towards her.

CO-WORKER: I understand they found a young girl that resist radiation.

NATSUMI: yes this girl here can resist it. I was just read about it as a matter of fact.

CO-WORKER: you said in Hiroshima some time during the last war, you saw a heart that wouldn't stop beating.

NATSUMI: I almost forgot about that incident. The heart no doubt was destroyed with the rest of the city.

Just then a sudden earthquake shakes the very foundations of the refinery and an offshore drilling tower collapses.

CO-WORKER: Earthquake!

NATSUMI: Let's get out of here!

As they run out of the office the other workers then join then to see the facility get destroyed. While watching Natsumi then sees the ground splits open. Natsumi for a moment glimpses a monstrous, inhuman visage peering through the fissure, and an unearthly glow, before it is obscured by collapsing wreckage.

Meanwhile back at the Radiation clinic Ami, Andrew, Greg were busy studying Lita. Lita was entranced by a dance show on a T.V. set.

AMI: it's strange she doesn't seem to react to words.

ANDREW: Look at her eyes, there's a strange green in them.

AMI: why do you think she acts the way she does?

During this time throughout the passing days Lita had grown much taller. She was now 2 to 3 feet taller than Ami. On the T.V. there was a man hollering during the dance, this had startled Lita as she quickly got up grabbed the T.V. and threw it out of the window. Ami then gets upset act Lita's action.

AMI (sternly): You know that was a horrible thing to do?

Lita feeling a form of guilt and remorse then sits back down with a sadden look on her face, with tears rolling down her face. Ami goes over to calm her down.

AMI: Its ok, you didn't know what you were doing. But you must learn to control yourself.

ANDREW: Ami!

AMI: you needn't worry she'll be alright

Lita had then stopped crying, and had just spotted Ami's necklace, Ami had then backed away in fear not knowing what Lita was trying to do. Andrew then grabs a nearby chair and hits Lita with it, Lita then snarls angrily at Andrew this had prompted not only Andrew but most of the staff to stay back. Ami then tries to get away but is caught by Lita. Lita then takes off Ami's necklace; the site of the fine jewelry had made Lita smile. Andrew then got close to Lita to calm her down due to the fact he hit her with a chair.

ANDREW: Alright take it easy, were friends.


	5. Chapter 5

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 5

TADASU NO MORI (FORREST OF CORRECTION)

Ami, Greg, Andrew, & Lita had decided to take a break from the institute and head out to the Tadasu no Mori, to get some fresh air. As they all got out of the Van that they were all in the trio had all noticed Lita had grown over the passing week, she was well over 7 feet 5 inches in height she was wearing a rather large dress that reached under her knees but she was bare foot due to the fact that her feet were too big for any shoes to fit her. Ami then walks up to her.

AMI: come on now I have much to show you.

Lita then follows Ami. Greg and Andrew were watching from a distance.

ANDREW: It's very strange.

GREG: Why's that?

ANDREW: Ami treats her as if it was her own daughter.

GREG: Now Andrew don't tell me you're getting jealous.

ANDREW: Very Funny.

As the two were still chatting. Ami was showing Lita the numerous form of wild life in the forest such as Raccoon dogs, Sables, Sika Deer which Lita got close enough to pet one; Least Weasels, Japanese Hares, and macaques. Lita was amazed at all the animals she had seen. Ami then realized that Lita didn't chase after any of them or even tried to kill them for food like she was doing before she was looking after her. Lita then saw another Sika Deer run through only to be attacked by a pack of 15 grey wolves. As the wolves were feasting Ami had then looked to Lita.

AMI: We should leave.

Ami then urges Lita to come with as they sneak off. Unfortunately one of the wolves sees them and perceives them as intruders in their Territory. The wolf then howls for his pack and snarls at the two and then goes after them. Lita then pushes Ami behind her as she snarls at the wolves. The wolves' then charge at them but Lita was more than a match for the menacing canines, though they were biting and clawing at her, ripping her dress in the process, she easily dispatches them by either bashing their heads in, snapping their necks, or ripping then in half! Most of the wolves retreated after losing most of the members in their pack. Lita then falls to her knees worn out from the fight. Ami then rushes to her side seeing all the wounds that the wolves left on her. Andrew and Greg then run over to see what has happened.

ANDREW: Ami are you alright!?

GREG: What the hell happened?

AMI: There were some wolves that came after us, Lita fought them off but she's hurt badly.

GREG: we must get her back to the Center quickly!

With that said the trio had helped Lita get back in the Van and head back to the Radiation center.

Author's note: before you nitpick about this part yes I know this was never in the Original Frankenstein vs. Baragon but I was watching Beauty and The Beast and I saw the part were the beast save belle from the wolves


	6. Chapter 6

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 6

3 Weeks had just pasted over at the Clinic. Lita has then grown to a height of 10ft over time; this had not gone unnoticed by the staff preferably Ami, Andrew, and Greg.

AMI: She grows with amazing speed, is it due to the radiation?

ANDREW: if we only knew that, we could say we'd half succeeded in our research work. As far as we know Radiation is detrimental to human beings.

Greg had then walked in to meet with the two.

GREG: I'm back.

AMI: how was it?

GREG: there were 400 letters, including those sent to newspapers and TV stations.

Greg then shows Ami and Andrew the letters he had with him.

GREG: I went through all of them, but none were any help. However one of the letters says he may be the girl that used to be seen playing in the ruins of the Army Hospital.

AMI: at an army hospital?

GREG: Yes, I went to see the sender, but I couldn't find out anything about her parents, just that she'd been playing in the ruins.

ANDREW: alone?

GREG: yes, always alone. But even if that story is true how could she have grown up there from the time she was a helpless baby, if she were all alone?

The next day Ami was with numerous reporters as she was leading them to the clinic to see Lita. She and the reporters had then gone through a large warehouse next to the clinic, to take them to where Lita was now.

AMI: sense she has grown so much we had to keep her here.

They then arrive at the cage that Lita was in. it was 37ft high, and 45ft wide. The reports were all surprised to see Lita now. Lita was now at a height of 14ft. Lita had then woken up from sleeping. She then sees the reporters with Ami.

AMI: she still grows like a baby.

REPORTER 1: Why is that?

AMI: we don't know?

Lita then gets closer to the small group of people.

REPORTER 2: is she ever violent?

AMI: No she isn't. It's just a precautionary measure.

REPORTER 1: I'd like to go take some pictures.

AMI: go right ahead.

Ami then unlocks the cage door for the reporters to go in and take pictures of Lita. Lita then stands up to her full height with chains around her wrist, she then moans to Ami, rubbing her stomach indicating she is hungry.

REPORTER 2: Is it safe?

AMI: Yes while I'm with her.

Ami then turns to Lita.

AMI: be patient, I'll bring you something to eat right away.

Back at the facility Greg and the owner of the warehouse that Lita is kept in were arguing.

OWNER: We don't know when she'll become violent. We can't keep her here any longer!

GREG: we decided to build a place for her with the laboratory budget. So only until it's complete.

OWNER: I'm afraid I can't give you an answer alone.

GREG: Then what do you suggest!?

OWNER: How about asking the zoo to keep her?

Greg was then furious at the statement.

GREG: She's a human being! She's precious. There's no one like her in the world.

Just then there was an announcement.

"Dr. Urawa and Dr. Mizuno, please return to the laboratory at once!"

Greg then storms out of the office.

Back at the lab Greg, Andrew, and Ami were discussing what's going to happen with Lita, only to have Allen come in to talk with then about Lita and were she came from.

ALLEN: I don't know if I'm of any help or not, but I could forget the news of the girl who had grown up in the ruins of an army hospital. Just after berlin fell, we received Frankenstein's heart from a German submarine and delivered it to the army hospital in Hiroshima. I heard that the heart would never die.

ANDREW: did you see it?

ALLEN: yes.

ANDREW: was it alive?

ALLEN: It was being preserved in liquid, it was beating regularly.

GREG: but why did they bring it to Japan?

ALLEN: I was told that they'd make it soldiers who'd recover instantly from bullet wounds. It was a study on the activities of the cell bodies that would never die as long as you replenish protein to them. At this time they performed a heart transplant to a little Girl of the Makoto family with the still betting heart.

ANDREW: let's find the scientists in Germany who were involved in this at the time.


	7. Chapter 7

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 7

Greg and Andrew had then arrived at Frankfurt Germany to see Dr. Tomoe about Lita's origins.

DR. TOMOE: What you would like to know is whether the girl in hiroshima is a Frankenstein spawn or not, isn't it?

GREG: Yes sir.

DR. TOMOE: Dr. Frankenstein's monster that you are talking about it is said that the monster died many times but had always came back to life. it's heart never died not even once. if the protein supply is sufficient, the active cells will quickly mend the body.

ANDREW: Dr. Tomoe if I may ask what did you mean by Frankenstein spawn?

DR. TOMOE: come with me gentlemen and I'll show you.

Dr. Tomoe then leads Greg and Andrew to his lab. as they gotten to the lab the Doctor then shows them a few of his lab rats.

DR. TOMOE: I have done a few tests with the Frankenstein's heart. i've taken a some of the Hearts tissue and implanted it in a couple of these rats.

Dr. Tomoe the picks up one of the rats and then picks up a small knife. he then takes he knife and cuts off the rats front leg. just as the leg was cut off another grew in its place.

GREG: It is impossible!

ANDREW: It grew back!?

Greg and Andrew then notice the severed limb of the rat had started to move around.

ANDREW: the rats leg! its still moving!

DR. TOMOE: now you see the power of Frankenstein. When you return to Japan, cut of her arm or leg. If new limbs grow back in she is a Frankenstein spawn. Moreover, I'm sure that the arms or legs that have been cut off will also still live.

RADIATION CLINIC, WAREHOUSE

Back at the Warehouse near the clinic Ami was bring Lita her food. Lita then wakes up from her sleep and then sees her meal.

AMI: Here is your food.

Lita did not waist any time as she went over and proceeded to eat. while Lita was eating Ami then walks over and notices one of her chains was eating into her wrist.

AMI: does it hurt?

Lita was still chewing her food but she shock her head to Ami.

AMI: But its eating into your wrist. I'll order a larger chain at once.


	8. Chapter 8

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 8

The next day Greg and Andrew came back from there trip to Frankfurt, Germany and arrived back at the clinic to tell Ami the news.

AMI: you must be tired.

Both Greg and Andrew walked passed her with solome looks on their faces, this had Ami concernd.

AMI: Is anything wrong?

GREG: It's nothing.

Andrew then looked at Ami and then look to Greg.

ANDREW: Let's ask Ami's opinion too.

GREG: Dr. Mizuno's certin to oppose it.

AMI: what are you two talking about?

GREG: I met Dr. Tomoe in Frankfurt, Germany. he said that the only way to prove if Lita is a Frankenstein spwan or not is to cut off her arm or leg.

Ami was shocked as she heard this.

ANDREW: If a new arm or leg grows in she is a Frankenstein without a doubt.

AMI (sternly): I'm absolutely against such a cruel thing!

GREG: There is no other way to find out.

AMI: What if no new arm or leg grows back on?

GREG: she is not a human being anyway.

AMI: You refused to let her be sent to a zoo by insisting she's a human, didn't you?

GREG: but just as gorillas aren't human beings, right now she's...

AMI: No! she's a human being. so was Frankenstein.

GREG: He wasen't an ordinary human being. he was man-made!

AMI: Even so, a human being just the same!

ANDREW: Let's think this over carefully. It would terrible if we made a mistake.

Later that evening Andrew and Ami were at Ami's home cooking burgers. Ami then try's one of the burgers that andrew was cooking.

AMI: It's good.

ANDREW: Thank you.

AMI: I cook mine too long.

ANDREW: It's simple. first be sure to get good meat.

AMI: No, thats the second. first you lasso a big cow, don't you?

Andrew & Ami have a good laugh at the joke.

ANDREW: Greg is late, isn't he?

AMI: He said he had some work left, but I'm sure he'll be hear soon.


	9. Chapter 9

FRANKENSTEIN'S DAUGHTER: LITA vs. NERONGA

Chapter 9

back the warehouse Greg then comes in with a tray with surgical equipment and a large hypodermic Needle with nova cane as he was going to try and cut off Lita's arm or leg to see if she is a Frankenstein spawn. as Greg makes his way to the cage he then notices Lita has grown quite a bit. Lita was now about 30ft tall. as Lita was fast asleep Greg then gets the Hypodermic needle full of nova cane to use on Lita. just as he was about to get close Lita then wakes up and sees the Doctor. Greg knowing deep down he didn't want to do this to her sets the hypodermic needle down, reaches down underneath the cart and grabs a bottle of scotch and poors himself a glass. just then a group of people carring film equipment arrive at the warehouse.

CREWMAN 1: Say, be careful! Steps here!

they then go over to the Cage to see Lita. Lita then rasies up to see who they were.

CREWMAN 1: Camera here.

Greg then approches the Crewman.

GREG: Listen, who is in charge here? are you?

CREWMAN 1: We're from a TV station. the hospital official gave us the go-ahead to take pictures.

GREG: It's ok to take pictures. But she is really in a bad humor although she seems quite enough.

CREWMAN 1: I wish she'd cut up a little. She's not worth filming as she is now.

GREG: this is no joke!

the crews lights flash in Lita's eyes, enraging her in the process. angered by this Lita breaks free from her bonds. this causes everyone to try and run away as she procceds to try and bend the bars of her cage apart.

CREWMAN 2: Crap!

CREWMAN 3: she's loose!

Lita then pushes the front of the cage out causing it to fall on top of 3 of the camera crew crushing them to death. Greg the heads over to the phone.

GREG: Hello! Get me the hospital office! the hospital office! please!

Back at apartment. Ami then gets a phone call.

AMI: Hospital official, is anything wrong with the girl?

DOCTOR 1: she has become loose she's cut her chain. is with you?

AMI: yes he is.

DOCTOR 1: please ask him to come over at once!

Ami then goes over to tell Andrew the news. but Andrew is fully aware of what has happend due to Greg telling him what had happened on another phone.

AMI: I'll go to.

ANDREW: no it's dangerous!

AMI: the girl will listen to me. she needs me.

ANDREW: She's no longer a girl!

Andrew then leaves.

Back at the instatuet everyone was outside wondering what they were going to do. just then Andrew had arrived to meet up with Greg.

DOCTOR 1: We're in terrible Trouble! what can we do?

ANDREW: gather all the fire exstinguishers! We'll try and blind her! and get ropes!

the staff then gathers all he fire exstingusihers they could find. they all had gotten ready for when Lita came out. Lita was still on eage from what had happened. she had then started to walk toward out of her cage and make her way to the exit. outside two armed military personel had made their way to confront Lita. just then guns strated going off. Andrew and Greg tried to rush in and stop then from shooting at Lita, but they were being held back by the personel.

ANDREW: Don't Kill her!, stop shooting!

then without warning Lita then crashes through the entrance causing two of the military personel. everyone had frantically moved back away as she came crashing through. Lita then snarled and growled at the crowed of people. she then climbs up the side of one of the bulidings and proceeds to run off. back at the apartment Ami had just heard the news on the radio.

ANNOUNCER: At 7:30 tonight, the giant that was being kept at the laboratory of the international institute of radiotherapeutics became wild and had suddenly disappeared. emergency orders have been issued. all of the police force and firemen are requested to return to their positions and wait for further orders.

while she was listening to the announcment Lita had then came across Ami's apartment and had just peard through the window. Ami then sees Lita looking through her window.

AMI: you are not hurt are you?

Lita didn't respond. Ami was some what scared of her. Saddened and in pain, Lita then turns away from the only one she came to think of as her mother. Ami trys to stop her.

AMI: wait, please come back!

Lita stops for a moment and turns around. she then reaches her hand out to Ami. just then the police sirens were heard from a distance. Lita then runs off into the night.


End file.
